Projects include 1. A time resolved, pixellated detector system capable of digitizing and storing complete images once every 150 nsec. 2. Compact electronics for fluorescence spectroscopy detector arrays. 3. Detectors for x-ray spectroscopy which would achieve greatly improved performance by integrating preamplifier electronics directly on the detector module.